


Together (in hell)

by MistyChildontheCastle



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Accident, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Childbirth, Hurt/Comfort, I Had To, M/M, MY THING INDEED, Mpreg, Pregnant Brian, Whump, like long and fairly detailed, so much angst and blood and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyChildontheCastle/pseuds/MistyChildontheCastle
Summary: !!! Attention mpreg !!!There's been a terrible accident, and Roger and Brian have barely survived and are barely whole.Oh, and Brian's in labour, in the middle of hell.





	Together (in hell)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrWinstonWeekes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWinstonWeekes/gifts).



Roger looked for something on the wreckage, although he wasn't sure what it was. He was barely conscious now, after the whole horror of the crash. There was blood all around him and there was fire and the smell of gasoline was overwhelming. He hurt everywhere, but he couldn't simply sit and wait for help. There was something he needed to be doing, someone that needed his help. He just couldn't remember. 

Roger could only see through one eye and was dragging one of his legs. There was blood all around the side of his head and he was quite certain that he'd broken at least three ribs. He saw the body of the driver. He stifled a scream. His head hurt, all his chest hurt and he was broken practically beyond recognition... But he had to keep on going. The temptation to just close his eyes and let darkness claim him was there, but he fought against it. He had things to do. More important things.  
Life or death things. 

He hadn't been alone. But now he was, because he... was no longer there. Where was he?

"Brian." He whispered in a broken low voice. 

Roger's eyes hurt, his chest hurt and it hurt very much to breathe and to move. Every little movement made him feel like death and he wanted to simply curl up and die but he couldn't, because he hadn't found Brian yet and he needed to find him. He was one of the most important people in Roger's life, the one that he meant to spend the rest of his life with, his sun and stars. And there was a chance, a very big chance that Brian would not recover from this crash, that he could be hurt or worse. 

Brian could be gone and that hurt more than all his injuries combined. More than his bad leg, more than his broken up chest and those agonic breaths, more than his head and his eye and everything. He didn't know what had happened to Brian and he was in a lot of pain and... there hadn't been any other survivors, except for a couple of people agonising. Roger saw bodies and tried not to think too hard about how those had been people he'd seen, they had been alive, and now.... He couldn't concern himself with that, no sir. 

Focus. There is no death, there is no pain. JUST FIND BRIAN.

Then he heard a scream and nearly passed out from relief. Sure, he was obviously in pain, but it was him, it was Brian and he was alive. The rest of the world didn't matter, his half broken body didn't matter. Brian could be badly hurt, could be in very serious danger and Roger wouldn't forgive himself if Brian... got worse and he hadn't done anything to stop it. Because even if he was alive now nobody knew when help would come and he himself could pass out soon, no matter how hard he tried to stay awake, and then Brian would be left alone, screaming... 

Some short hours before they had been arguing over who would be the first to talk on the next message to the fans. Roger thought it should be him, as he was the favourite of most of their fans, Brian thought it should be Freddie, because he was, you know, their lead singer. Then there was some more talk about the compilation (they'd finally found a song order that they were all pleased with) and the people from the label kept bugging them about when they would be back on the road. That had been their greatest concern, record people and managers pestering them about dates and deadlines. 

Annoyance, frustration. In that moment Roger had been really angry and thought it was serious enough to get pissed and maybe ask for some changes in the people that handled them (which was a huge deal!). In retrospect, those things felt small, ridiculous. Stupid, even. Now when the lives of the three of them were in very present danger. 

Three.... 

When Brian told Roger that he was pregnant, he'd been a bit scared at first. Overjoyed, of course, but somehow afraid of anything that could go wrong. Pregnancy had so many complications, it put so much stress on one's body... And Brian had already almost died, twice, a couple years ago. He was scared that something could go wrong, scared that this could somehow hurt Brian, or that if something happened to that baby Brian would blame himself. But none of those fears came true. 

The pregnancy had gone quite smoothly. Sure, there had been some fairly bad morning sickness in the beginning and Brian had been more tired and grumpy than usual, but in general it had been quite a pleasant experience. They had used this time to unwind, an excuse (or a reason) to take things more slowly, to focus on themselves, to rest and simply enjoy each other's company and plan their next steps. 

Roger had loved watching Brian grow, and had adored him all big and round, adored his big belly, adored all of Brian's smiles when talking about the baby, adored the way he put his hands in it, all of it. They had been really happy, and Roger felt that this child had helped banish the dark cloud that often haunted Brian's heart. He was happier too, and although it had taken some geting used to, going from their frantic lifestyle, never stopping to a calmer one, but he'd come to really appreciate the time they now had (and the company, of course). 

Because their next project with the band was a compilation, they didn't need to spend that much time in the studio, and the tour could wait. They still went to a lot of meetings, they went to record signings, to interviews and acts like those so they wouldn't be forgotten and to publicise the compilation, but it wasn't as strenous as a full-on tour could be, so Brian was able to participate practically until the end of the pregnancy. 

Roger was happy that they could still do things, happy to feel the love of their fans even if they had to pause he concerts for a while and was loving all the gifts the fans had for the baby, and how they melted when they saw Brian rub his belly. The band and their fans were important too, and it was good to see how accepting everyone had been of their impending parenthood, of the baby. So it went well with the band, it went well with the fans and it went well with Roger, who felt this was going to be the adventure of their lives. 

Roger was excited, Brian was in good health and everything had looked promising. 

Until the crash. 

How could an unborn baby survive such a wreck when they were barely able to escape with their lives, when so many people had died? It was impossible, and it was going to destroy Brian, who had been only days away from his due date. The baby had been almost with them, they would have seen the face of their child, held their little miracle, and now... 

Roger was following the sound of the screams, wishing to be able to run, but his bad leg didn't allow him. As heartwrenching as those screams were, they were helping Roger pinpoint the exact location of his lover and him were reunited soon enough. 

Seeing Brian again, slumped against a tree, breathing, with his eyes open... it felt like a miracle. He was alive, he was conscious. Sure, he looked awful, one of his legs was clearly broken, there was blood on his face and neck from a griveous injury in his forehead and his right wrist and been broken too, in the fall... But he was whole, more or less and none of his injuries seemed life threatening. (Roger didn't know about the internal damage yet. He would soon learn.)

"Roger... you're... you're alive..."

Brian had been so frightened, convinced that he'd lost his love on top of the baby (it felt like it was still alive and moving, but it couldn't be, right? The impact had been too strong. It had been too much) and had thought about letting himself go, letting the very tempting darkness take a hold of him. He'd been feeling very lightheaded and confused since he woke up, not understanding where he was, not understanding what had happened. He felt so impossibly weak. 

What was the point of carrying on? If he'd lost Roger and the baby... He wouldn't be able to continue in Queen without Roger, wouldn't bear seeing someone else sitting in that chair, not for the next twenty or thirty years. He had tried to get up and look for Roger, but his leg wouldn't allow him, so he found the tree and sat with his back to it. He had been ready to give in to the dark pit that was about to welcome him when it started. 

The contractions. Faint in the beginning, but getting closer together, and stronger. No. He couldn't give birth here, alone! What if the baby was still alive, but something was wrong? This was supposed to be happening in a hospital, with experts, with people that would help... Besides, he didn't know if he would be able to carry out the whole thing. His lightheadedness had only been getting worse and worse, and how would the child be born if he passed out? Nobody had the tools or the knowledge to perform a c-section and that poor baby would be stuck... And die, if there was still any life left. 

Brian knew he was probably going to give birth to a dead baby. After everything, after all those months of waiting... It was heartbreaking, as it was the thought of never seeing Roger again. He clutched the grass underneath him with his one uninjured hand and screamed in pain, in anguish, in horror. He just wanted for this nightmare to be over, he wanted to forget that it had ever happened, but the intense pain coming from his midsection forced him awake, every time.

He tried to breathe, but it was hard. He was feeling shot of breath in the worst possible moment. Don't think about anything else, about Roger being dead, about all those people who had lost their lives, about how none of the help would be able to help on time... No, don't think about any of that. Just focus on breathing, focus on doing this one thing right. On holding on until the baby was born - the birth was going to be hell, specially when he seemed to be in the middle of it, but he had to do his best to bring this child into the world. It was his duty. 

So he focused, cleared his mind. The contractions were very close now, and despite the pain, Brian was almost glad. It had been hours since it had started, hours sitting against that tree, holding his belly, crying silent tears for Roger and the baby, in excruciating pain. Brian didn't know, but every contraction was worsening his internal injuries, making everything even more painful. And all this pain went on for hours. Too long. Too much pain. Too much horror. There seemed to be no star in the sky that night. Even they had deserted him. And then when he was lost on the darkest abyss.... 

Him. Roger, looking the worse for wear, but there, alive, awake. 

The fastest he could, Roger limped to Brian and there was a messy blood-tasting kiss. And then there was a moan and Brian stifled his pain, his discomfort. There was something wet between his legs, which made everything more real. No, this couldn't be happening, not here, not now. 

"Brian?"

".... baby..." He tried to speak, but it was difficult without slurring the words. 

"Are you in labour?"

Brian just nodded, faintly, fear and sorrow in his eyes. Roger suddenly understood the screams, how Brian was awake despite his injuries and the crash. The pain was probably keeping him up. Shit. Childbirth was an already scary situation without adding the fact that they were alone, badly injured and in the middle of nowhere, with no assistance whatsoever. 

Well, Roger would have to cut it. He would have to be all the medical personnel, and the support and everything. Their baby wanted to be born now and he had to make sure that this whole process ended happily. It had to. 

Roger took Brian's uninjured hand and looked at him in the eye. This was not how he had imagined this moment, with all the blood and broken bones, alone in the darkest night, fearing for their lives. But it would have to do. 

"You can do this, love. We will do it."

But it was becoming harder and harder. Although seeing Roger had given him some energy, Brian was feeling fainter and weaker with each moment, and the contractions, that were only getting harder and stronger (his face was crossed by tears now, making their way through his bloodied face) absolutely drained him. Still, he couldn't he couldn't pass out, couldn't do this to the baby, to Roger. He tried to think of good moments to keep himself awake, exciting things. 

Their first concerts, when they noticed people were following them around. Making people cry with his solos, being called the greatest guitarist in the world. Watching the stars with Roger. Touring the world. Even if it ended now and was terribly short, it had been a good life. He'd known love, he'd been praised, he had a family that loved him and he'd received a lot of admiration. He dedicated his life to what he loved.... and now he would do this one last thing. 

Roger's hand on his was anchoring him to reality, to the world of the living. But Roger too was having trouble to stay awake and upright. It was very hard to breathe, he feared one of his broken ribs may have gotten to a lung, and all the pain from his other injuries was making dark spots appear in his field of vision. But he couldn't leave now, not when Brian was so delicate and needed him so much. Not when the baby was about to come.  
  


It wasn't fast, it wasn't clean. For hours after his water broke they stayed there, together and in pain, clinging to consciousness. Roger tried to distract Brian, reassure him the best he could, gave some words of encouragement, of support. But he was incredibly frightened, because Brian was extremely pale and Roger could see he was fading. And if that happened... if he lost Brian and the baby and how could the band survive after such a horrible thing had happened? No, no, this was wrong, this had to end differently. 

After some time, Brian felt the need to push and asked Roger to help him lie down with slurred words. It was complicated, but they managed. This was the moment. In some minutes, Roger would know if their baby was alive or not, if they could have at least this bit of hope in the darkness. 

Brian eyes were scrunched in pain. Pushing was sheer torture, even if he was glad this whole ordeal was nearing its end. But nothing seemed to be happening, and he had no strength left... Roger kissed his hand, and looked at him with a hopeful blue eye. 

"You keep pushing my love, you're almost there!"

Brian gathered strength where there was none and with the next contraction he pushed again. He felt all his life coming back to him, the stars, the telescopes, the music, Roger, all of it. He pushed, and he screamed and his back arched and... 

"I can see the head! Come on, love, just one final push!"

The life went out of him as he pushed one final time. It happened too fast for him to be able to welcome their child, to look at Roger one last time. As the baby was born, he passed out. His eyes closed. 

Roger looked at his son in awe. He was there, he was alive and breathing. He had nothing to cut the umbilical cord, but it was okay. He was alive they were all alive. 

"Brian... He's alive... he's ok..."

But Brian wasn't there anymore.  
*

The medical teams (together with Freddie and John, who had refused to stay behind and wait for news) found them like that: Brian covered in blood and unconscious, Roger with blood all over him and holding a newborn in his arms. It was... painful to see, but at least they were all alive, and in their way to some medical care. 

Roger passed out shortly after seeing that the baby and Brian were being looked after. 

It was a tense wait in the hospital. The baby had been taken to the neonatal ward, but was doing good. Brian was undergoing surgery to stop the internal bleeding, and they had to set his leg. Roger was being treated for a concussion, and the doctors were able to reduce the damage in his eye. He would see again.  
It was seven hours until Roger woke up again. The let him hold the baby, and he was perfect, with his little arms and legs, crying and letting out little sounds. Wonderful. 

Brian didn't wake up until the next day, an even then, the doctors weren't sure he would make it. But still, seeing Roger again, holding his baby boy...  
It had been so terribly scary, but they had made it. They had been trapped in hell, in the worst moment possible, but somehow... They've made it out. When the doctors told them a couple of days later that Brian was out of danger Freddie and John were crying tears of joy, and hugging Roger, who despite all his broken bones felt incredibly lucky. 

He went back to Brian's room in a wheelchair, with their baby boy. They spent some time just looking at him, in silent wonder.

"Thank you for looking for me, for finding me." Brian told Roger, who was now all bandaged up. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

Roger smiled, his lip quivering. 

"Thank you for staying with me, with us. You're so strong... and together... We can still be the most incredible family ever. We are unbreakable, my love."

It would be a while until they were fully healed and back on the road, it would be a long time until they were whole again (and they had many scars, permanent reminders of what they went through) but they had made it. 

Out of hell. Back in the heaven they deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> (Vaguely) Based on a prompt I had in my last oneshot. Hope you have enjoyed this. 
> 
> Comments are my oxygen and mean the world! :)


End file.
